


your body's so symmetrical, and i can't keep my eyes to myself

by uruhead



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couples Yoga, F/F, Oral Sex, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Yoga, mild manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper might be working a little too hard, but Natasha always has her eye watching out for when she truly needs to relax. They had been dancing around one another for so long, though Natasha would never put it out to the open that they might, in fact, be more than just friends or occasional bed-warmers for one another. Pepper would have to come to the conclusion to that naturally, though a little nudging would likely help that come along.</p>
<p>(AKA, Pepper works a lot, and Natasha helps her relax with some couples yoga.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body's so symmetrical, and i can't keep my eyes to myself

“Come on,” Natasha gently urged, her hand slipping low onto Pepper's back and smiling _that_ way, knowing that it would get Pepper out of her focused state, shift that gaze from her piles of paperwork to Natasha's gleaming grin. “I have an idea. It'll help you out, de-stress you.”

Pepper's eyes were trained on the last few initials of the papers before her before looking at Natasha. The day had gone by much faster than she wanted it to – the sun was already setting on the New York horizon, illuminating the tower in just a way that the rays were directed into her eyes. Tony had installed a sun shield, but Pepper really did need the vitamin D if she wanted to stay at least somewhat sane.  _Take your vitamins tonight,_ she reminded herself. Pepper reached for her phone to set an alarm on her calendar to refresh that thought later in the evening, possibly at dinner, but Natasha's hand intercepted it and laced their fingers together.

Again, looking up, Pepper blinked at Natasha. “You're right. Maybe something to just… relax for a bit.”

“You work dawn until dusk. You haven't eaten anything but that dietary sunflower seed mix all day. We'll get you some water and into some nice, comfy sweatpants. How does that sound?” Natasha purred. She let her hand climb up Pepper's back to the light, strawberry-blonde hair, scratching gently at the nape of Pepper's neck.

“Nice,” Pepper admitted. “Though I need to get this contract summary done before Friday, and it's already Wednesday, and there are three meetings I have to go to tomorrow nearly back-to-back. I planned my rides three months ago and I should follow up with them _tonight_...”

Natasha's fingers wound their way through Pepper's hair to her scalp, nails barely skimming. A shiver went down Pepper's spine.

“Virginia,” she scolded.

“I _know_ ,” Pepper scoffed. “What has it been? A ten-hour work day today?”

“Eleven, but who's counting? Up, we're heading to the apartment.”

Not a question – not even a request – but a statement.

Pepper got up from her seat and sighed gently. Natasha stepped back, watching her as she put her pens away and filed away the correct documents in the right folders – muttering something about  _paper copies_ and how they were nearly  _useless_ with all of the shared internet databases – but within five minutes Pepper was packed up and ready to leave.

“Car is in the parking lot, already warm,” Nat hummed smugly. Of course she got her way. Being a super-spy and all that. Sometimes Pepper forgot, though how could she?

“You take such good care of me,” Pepper laughed. They walked to the elevator. “What do you have in mind for this de-stressing activity?”

“Yoga, of all things.” 

The doors to Pepper's office locked behind them, the shades coming down over the floor-to-ceiling windows and leaving it nearly a black, blank space within the building, almost completely sealed away. Not even Tony could get in without crawling through the vents and ducts in the walls, though Pepper wouldn't put it past him to do so if something truly depended on it.

“Yoga? You're a bit more of the boxing type, if my memory serves.”

“It does, though I did a bit of dancing back in my day. Less _aggressive_.” Natasha winked. “Yoga is good to stretch out the limbs, and breathing is always a good exercise to get in the habit of. You said something last week about your back being sore, so I've been contemplating this since then.”

“How sweet.” 

“I thought so.” 

The doors opened with a slight breeze, and they exited the building almost  to immediately enter the car. Natasha opened the door for Pepper and slid in next to her, resting her hand on Pepper's leg subtly. Happy drove them to Pepper's apartment, and even if it was only a small walk away, the days were getting chillier and Pepper had not brought good walking shoes for downtown New York.

The apartment was not small, being the CEO of Stark Industries and all that, but the rooms were warm with more than just the temperature. The living room had a large, dark-colored rug on the floor that should have been vacuumed a few days ago by the look of it and the couch needed to be wiped down with some disinfectant wipes even if Pepper hardly ever touched the thing. The overall apartment was humble, filled with books about philosophy as well as other non-fiction, landscaping and interior design magazines lying on the side table.

While the living room was warm with rich, oak-y colors, the kitchen was bright with whites and marble counter tops, stainless steel cooking pots hanging above the sink on a wire hanger. The dishes were clean, though there was a spoon in the sink from that morning (or the morning before?) when Pepper had eaten a yogurt from the fridge and scampered off to work.

Natasha opened the door for Pepper and escorted her to the bedroom. “I'm going to clean the living room and set out some candles. Sweatpants. Something comfortable. Tie your hair back and I'll come get you when everything's ready, okay?”

Nodding, Pepper watched as Natasha closed the door most of the way, leaving a small gap before really closing the door. There might have been something to read into there, but Pepper felt the work day rest upon her shoulders now that she had had a few minutes to contemplate on how much she did, how unproductively busy she was.

Pepper  undressed to her underwear, even undoing her bra to place over a bedpost. She entered the small half-bath to the side of the master bedroom and washed her face from her scarce makeup. The bags under her eyes seemed like she had gotten two black eyes, yellowy-brown like a healing bruise. She sighed, though already felt better, now that she was in the apartment and away from work. The apartment was a safe haven, where Pepper was allowed to feel instead of think, to let her emotions rule her instead of her logic. It was a place she was guaranteed a moment to breathe and let herself feel bad or good or whatever it was.

Slipping on an A-frame tank top and some sweatpants, she sat down on the bed and waited patiently for Natasha to return for her. Pepper had heard Natasha using the vacuum and even sweeping, though it was relatively quiet at this point.

Another five minutes passed, Pepper itching to grab her tablet to flip through her email, but if she would have been caught doing that in her own bedroom, Natasha would scold her. 

(Though, Natasha's scolding was… gentle. When Pepper had first thought she had gotten in serious trouble, she expected torture, or a spanking, or somewhere in between. Natasha was patient with her as she explained the importance of having a no-work zone. It was sweet. Natasha Romano v was very, very sweet.)

Nat came back and opened the door, stripping down to her underwear and putting on her own sweats. Natasha was beautiful. Pepper had walked her fingers over the scars on her body, though they were mostly faint, pale things, and asked quietly about each one. Natasha had been very vague, but she told an elaborate story about how she had skinned her knee on a playground when she was younger, and how a boy had picked her up to bring her to their caretaker at the time. She had become so  _furious_ at the thought that a  _boy_ needed to save her, like she was a fragile little princess, that she had punched him in the nose and broken it, and then limped back to the playground like nothing had happened  and  her kneecap wasn't bleeding profusely. “I was very young,” Natasha had said, “but it's nothing top-secret like the rest of these.”

Pepper watched Natasha change. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail, removed her earring s, going through the motions mechanically and with much practice . She glanced to Pepper and nodded her head toward the door.

The living room was darker, barely lit other than the candles, but there was a yoga mat on the ground – specifically, only one.

Natasha's hand found her back again to guide her into position. They started with simple stretches, Natasha standing a foot or so away from her to her left as they bent down slowly and touched the floor, held their arms above their heads and balanced with their feet together. The breathing, specifically Nat's breathing, not labored but loud enough for Pepper to get a rhythm to her own breaths, made the tension finally bleed away from her shoulders and neck.

“Alright,” Nat hummed, “Down on the floor. Put your feet together in a butterfly stretch.”

Pepper obeyed, planting her butt on the edge of the yoga mat and putting the soles of her feet together. Natasha surprised her by getting on the floor as well, placing her legs over Pepper's hips and sitting in the space between her feet and her pelvis, effectively wrapping Pepper up in her embrace.

The intimacy of the pose, literally breast to breast, didn't  _shock_ Pepper so much as it startled her. She let out a small “oh,” with surprise, then relaxed as Natasha rearranged her arms. Nat placed Pepper's palms on her lower back, fingertips brushing her spine. “Now, I'm going to lean back, as far as I can, and then you'll pull me back up. Come down with me, touch your forehead to my stomach if you 're able .”

Nat breathed in, nodding her head as she breathed out and lean ed back. The pose stretched Pepper's lower back and the tendons on the insides of her thighs, though she was able to gently press her forehead to Nat's solar plexus.

She pulled Natasha up with most of the strength in her arms and chest, which was to say, not much, but Nat did quite a lot of the work. “Good,” the spy praised sweetly. She leaned forward to touch her nose to Pepper's – and their breath mingled. Though Pepper had not been as intimate with Natasha as she wished, mainly because of her busy schedule and her slight trepidation toward becoming committed to someone again, there was a certain,  _different_ kind of intimacy that came with her time spent with Nat.

She supposed that Nat took good care of her like they were in a relationship, though Natasha had never even breathed that thought into the air. By Pepper's own volition, Pepper realized, would she finally realize that Natasha was there for her no matter the circumstance.

It was a comfortable silence, Pepper's gaze slightly unfocused due to the proximity of their faces, though they locked eyes.

“Again?” Natasha whispered. Pepper nodded.

Natasha breathed in, Pepper with her, and then leaned back.

Pepper's eyes trailed down from Natasha's face to her mouth, perfectly pouted lips, poised in a neutral position as if not to stir up any thoughts; she was not being deliberately seductive. Further, the hollow of her throat as her head tipped back, almost the only place that her body had not yet been marked by some  warped intent. Her tank top was low to the curve of her breasts naturally falling; her ribcage was near symmetrical and so pleasing to Pepper's astute and calculating eyes; her stomach expanded and deflated with each belly-filling breath; the hem of her shirt rode up to show her skin, her scars on her hips and her stomach and the small dip of her belly turned into the mound of her groin.

Pepper felt as if she were worshiping Natasha in this position. When Nat's hands tapped on her knees, Pepper quickly bent as low as she could go, reaching as far as she could to get her hands on Natasha's ribs and help her up. “Sorry.”

Natasha smiled meekly and bumped their noses again. “It's fine. One more?”

“Three is a good number.”

Again. Inhale, exhale, dip. Pepper's eyes traced her center line again.

Natasha lifted herself from her spot in Pepper's lap and moved to the other end of the yoga mat. She smiled and crooked her finger. “Your turn.”

“I have no core strength,” Pepper chuckled dryly, though acquiesced easily. She placed her rear in the small gap in Nat's lap and let herself be moved into correct position.

Pepper's legs were not as loose as Nat's when their roles were reversed: Pepper nearly wrapped her thighs tightly on Natasha's ribs to hold on, but it wasn't a problem to Nat, her eyes jovial to see Pepper being so pliant. “Three times.”

The feeling of stretching her back over Natasha's palms and feet was heavenly. She raised her arms over her head and felt her lower back and stomach work harder to keep herself from collapsing, but Natasha tugged on her to come back up. They bumped noses.

Twice more.

A small sweat broke out over Pepper's temples and upper lip, and Natasha casually wiped the places clean with her thumbs. “We'll do child's pose last. I have a difficult one in mind, is that alright? You'll have to trust me.”

Immediately, Pepper blurted, “I  _do_ trust you.”

Nat's eyes flickered between something and then came back with a bright smile, full of mirth. “Good. Alright. Up.”

Next thing she knew, Pepper was facing away and allowing Natasha to press her feet directly onto her ass. She giggled, though she felt as if she might crack her head open on the floor as Nat directed her to lean  _back_ and go relatively slack.

Supporting her weight evenly, Natasha balanced Pepper's body on her straightened legs and her shoulders with her palms. “Grab your feet.”

“Wh-what?” Pepper croaked. She was looking directly at Nat, though the stretch was superb as soon as her fingers clutched onto her slightly clammy feet. (Always something that happened to her when _falling_ or heights was involved).

“There you go.”

Nat was breathless, and when Pepper glanced, it didn't seem to be of exertion that she was breathless. She seemed in awe, like she was looking at some masterpiece. But, she was looking at Pepper. How…

How sweet.

They stayed like that for a few moments more before Natasha skillfully put Pepper back on her feet. “I won't have you do that to me. It's a little complicated.”

Pepper nodded, smiling. She felt bendy, like a limp piece of spaghetti. “I'm… feeling better. What about that child's pose you were thinking of?”

“Do you want that to be the last one we do after post-workout stretches?”

Pepper, again, nodded.

“Alright.” Natasha sat back down onto the floor and tucked her legs under her. “I'll go first. Get into a child's pose, stretch your arms out above your head and tuck your chin.”

Humming, Pepper got down on the mat and did so. Her fingers tried to reach out as far as they could, but Natasha just touched her  wrist . “Relax. It's a relaxing pose for now. Straight, but not straining. Just enough. I'm going to get on you, now. I'm doing a child's pose on top of you.”

Natasha was careful as she rested her ankles on the curve of Pepper's rear and rolled her shins evenly along Pepper's back to distribute her weight  kindly. Soft palms came down along her back and shoulders before they slithered sensually down her arms and to her hands.

They locked fingers automatically, and Natasha's breath was at the nape of her neck. Pepper shivered, the movement subdued by the weight above her.

“Are you okay?” Natasha whispered. Her voice was barely a hiss, though the small hairs on Pepper's spine picked up on every little movement. It was like her shivers were rocking through her entire body, and she felt a small pool of something sexual stir in her lower belly.

Maybe there was some manipulation going on with this, but  _damn_ if Pepper was going to complain about it.

With a squeeze of her hands, she took a breath and minutely nodded.

“Are you becoming aroused?” Natasha asked.

Why did it have to be  _this_ pose that got to her the most? Being enveloped, captured, held down. Natasha's fingers woven between hers, able to nip at her neck and shoulders. Pepper had no doubt that Natasha could kill her at any moment if she wished, like a panther –  _a black widow_ – giving her enough room to breathe with her neck between sharp fangs.

Again, her head moved in a way that proved that Natasha was correct.

“Good. That was my intention.”

Laughing, Pepper knocked her forehead against the floor lightly. “I should have known something was up. There's always something up, isn't there?”

“Not all of my kindness has ulterior motive, Virginia,” Natasha scolded lightly. She rolled off carefully, hands tracing back up her arms to her shoulders and then stood. “A quick stretch, and then to the bedroom?”

Another shiver rocked through Pepper as she lifted herself from the child's pose.  Her back straightened and she tilted her head back to look up at Natasha.

They stretched, Nat making her hold the poses much longer than necessary in Pepper's opinion, and then Nat inched her toward the bedroom by wrapping her arms around Pepper's waist and tucking her chin to Pepper's throat.

“Tell me how you feel,” Natasha purred.

“Hot,” Pepper wheezed, and it was the truth. Though she had only broken out in a light sweat nearly fifteen, twenty minutes ago, her arousal had definitely caused her to feel warmer suddenly. “The… first thing we did, the first pose, I just couldn't help but stare at you. It's like.”

Natasha pushed open the door with her palm and then kicked it close behind them. She turned on a small, vintage lamp on the dresser, casting the room in a yellowish light. “Like what?”

“I have no clue. You're just very pretty, Nat.”

“Are you so stunned by my beauty that your vocabulary was suddenly stunted? _If my memory serves_ ,” Nat mocked, “you're more of one to lean toward intelligent conversation.”

“And you're correct, though I don't know if I would be any good at putting it into any larger words than that. It's a simple beauty, pure.” Pepper was pushed onto the mattress and flattened by Natasha's chest pressed to hers. Her nipples rubbed against the fabric and her sex turned wetter from the friction. Nat's darkened gaze didn't help.

“I think we both know that I am much more complex than pure.”

Pepper watched Natasha's mouth with a serious intrigue,  mesmerized with the complete meaning of the word . “Can I kiss you?” she breathed.

Natasha licked he r lips. “Always.”

Pepper tilted her head so their noses would brush, their lips touching lightly at first. Calmly, Pepper reached up and tangled her fingers into Natasha's rich red tresses and pulled out her hairband to let it flow down around her shoulders. Pepper could feel the slightest bumps in her skull, the tendons along the nape of her neck and the ridges of her spine as she pulled Natasha closer, opening her mouth to let this spider inside.

Natasha stayed relaxed even as Pepper leaned up desperately and nipped at her lips, tonguing urgently at Natasha's own tongue. The kiss was wet, and Pepper soon realized that she would have never condoned such a messy kiss previously. It felt right with Natasha,  _calculated_ , and planned.

She wondered if any of her interactions with Natasha were spontaneous, and the thought that maybe they  _weren't_ excited her more than it should have.

Pepper spread her legs to wrap them around Natasha's waist and lock her ankles together. Nat seized minutely, just the barest of muscle tension in her face, hardly a crease in her brow before she put her hands on Pepper's thighs and tugged them higher. Pepper's knees were at Nat's ribs, her ankles no longer locked but still on her back. Perhaps it was the act of trapping Natasha that made her break free so subtly.

Natasha pulled back with a gasp and leaned down to kiss along Pepper's jaw and throat.

“Sorry,” Pepper whispered, though Natasha made no comment to it.

Nat tugged on Pepper's tank top in a silent request for her to take it off, then removed her own. Pepper repeated the motion, her eyes dropped to Natasha's breasts.

They were full, their peaks rosy while her areola was dusky and decently sized. Pepper reached and cupped them, thumbing over each nipple with a sigh. Symmetrical and beautiful.

“Any requests?” Natasha asked quietly. 

Pepper's eyes glanced to Natasha's mouth again, and the subtle movement spoke novels. Natasha smirked and then slipped lower to kneel on the ground.

Pepper was pulled effectively to the edge of the bed with surprising strength, then her pants and underwear were slipped down her legs until they dropped on Natasha's lap. Pepper opened her legs with shocking ease, usually so conscious about her body and who she let inside (literally and metaphorically), but as she said earlier, she trusted Natasha.

Nat grazed her fingers and her kisses on Nat's inner thighs, eyes locked onto her target. “You're already so wet, Pepper. I have been thinking about you for a while. How you look, how you taste.”

The feather-light touches on her thighs dragged a shudder through Pepper.

Natasha's knuckles grazed along her lips and felt the moisture gather there. She ran her tongue along her knuckle and hummed like she was tasting a delicacy. She wet her fingers with her spit and spread the petals of her labia. Her tongue was the next thing that Pepper felt, softly dipping to her entrance and up to her clit, swirling there and then back down. Pepper's moan was genuine, as it was meant to be, and she was hopeless to how good Natasha's attention to her was.

It seemed as if Natasha's patience grew thinner by the second, and soon her thumbs spread Pepper and a cocktail of her spit and Pepper's wetness dripped down her chin. She ate voraciously, and Pepper's thighs trembled with the effort not to cum so quickly. She wanted to keep Natasha there for a century if she could, shirking her duties as a businesswoman in order to feel Natasha's lips on her own – either pair.

A thumb left its place, Natasha licking with no abandon as her forefinger and middle finger slipped inside of Pepper and curled against her g-spot.

Orgasm wracked through Pepper's body at that, just enough tension, just enough pressure to fully pull her apart. She had been pleading for more without real words, but she was truly crying out with pleasure then. Her throat ached as  she felt her wetness slide down toward the bed, only for Natasha to lap it up like a greedy cat.

“Holy shit,” Pepper gasped hoarsely.

Nat wiped her mouth against Pepper's inner thigh and grinned. “You're telling me.”

Pepper watched Natasha climb up to straddle Pepper's waist, her fingers sliding under the waistband of her pants and lower still. She leaned down and kissed Pepper sweetly, chin still gratuitously wet. It didn't take long for Natasha to gasp and shiver, biting down on Pepper's lower lip. Pepper wished she would do more, but she was boneless. 

Natasha wiped her fingers on her sweats and then dropped them as well, both of them fully naked now. Pepper struggled a bit, but refused help to climb to the middle of the bed and wait for Natasha to join her.

Once they were snuggled nicely together, Nat's leg nestled between hers, Pepper spoke quietly: “Will you be my significant other, Natasha?”

The breath from Natasha's soft laugh floated against Pepper's neck. “I cannot guarantee that I'll come back from each mission I do, Pepper. It's hard enough to say goodbye each time to my friends. How difficult would it be for me to look you in the eyes and kiss you goodbye every time I need to go?

“You're high-profile, and being seen with you even now puts you in danger. The CEO of Stark Industries, which sometimes doesn't have the best reputation, and having that kind of title under your waist-cinched belt is enough to have heads turning. Think of the attention you'll be drawing if someone who shouldn't be looking knows that you have one of SHIELD's agents in a relationship with you, let alone a romantic one.”

Pepper sighed and relaxed against the mattress. She tugged Natasha tighter to her body and smiled. “Is that a yes, then?”

“Of course,” she snorted. “What kind of person would I be if I said no to a catch like you?”

“A _complex_ one.”

**Author's Note:**

> the first pose is like [this](http://www.enkivillage.com/s/upload/images/2015/02/1dbd7b330813e9dd1bec9e7d2140c9dd.jpg) and the pose that they do second is [this one](http://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Bow-Pose.jpg), and the last one is close to [this](http://beverlyhillscuddleclub.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/BHCC-Couples-Yoga.jpg) but with their arms extended.


End file.
